Born as the Seventh Month dies
by rojekera
Summary: An alternate view on how the prophecy could have worked.


**JK Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter story, not me.**

**Born as the Seventh month dies**

John Carter and Jennifer Charles shared four things in common.

Three of these they were aware of and commented on to their acquaintances. The fourth they never realised its significance.

The first item was that their initials were the same. The second was that they were both born on December 25, 1918. The third was that they grew up in the same place, an orphanage in London, which they left in 1932, when they were fifteen and found employment, going their separate ways.

They met again in the late nineteen forties and after dating for a couple of years they got married in 1948. They had four children, all of whom Jennifer complained were born between 11pm and midnight.

In mid 1980, the youngest child decided to move to a small village. The house he bought was a fixer upper and he spent his spare time working in the yard and on the house. There was a lot of work to be done and he knew it would take him a few years to finish all his plans for the house and yard. He thus concentrated on the house, leaving the bigger yard projects for later.

Lord Voldemort, or he who changed the name he was ashamed of, was afraid of dying. He was a wizard and researched what wizards had done to cheat death, and had found references to the use of Horcruxes.

He investigated and decided that this was the way to achieve his goals. There were only two problems, how to protect the horcruxes he created and how to recreate his body if it was destroyed, since the horcrux would protect his soul, not his body.

His solution to the latter was to assemble a large group of followers, who were so afraid of him that he believed they would do anything he asked, even if he were a spirit. A solution as to how to protect his horcruxes took longer to resolve.

He first considered giving them to his followers to hide, but he realised this was a ridiculous idea, as it would leave them vulnerable to the faithfulness of his followers when he was not around. He did not have that much faith in them. He was already relying on them to help his disembodied spirit. To have them protect his soul forever did not make sense, what if they died or he had to kill them!

He thought of the room he had found in Hogwarts on the seventh floor, but then realised that with the amount of junk in it, others had found it also. He thought of burying them at sea, but he worried that in shallow waters they would be thrown but up to shore, and in deep waters the pressure would destroy them.

He remembered the cave he had found as a child, he would hide them in the lake, protected by inferi and then cast the fidelus on the cave, with a disposable follower as the secret keeper, immediately he was told the secret, the follower's life would end, leaving him the sole secret keeper. As time passed, he also considered putting one on a space ship which was supposed to be sent out of the solar system, but he decided against that option as there was too high a risk of the rocket exploding on take-off.

By 1980 he had made and hidden five of the six he planned to make. To spread the risk, he had found two more caves, each in a different country and using the same fidelus protection, he planned to put two in each cave.

He had planned to use the death of Dumbledore to create his last horcrux, as he believed with Dumbledore's death opposition to his control would disappear. One of his followers then brought him part of a prophecy that appeared to tell of his fall at the hands of one born as the seventh month dies. He was told that Dumbledore knew the prophecy and decided that since Dumbledore suspected that he knew at least part of it, he would let Dumbledore's action guide him to this threat. For all he knew the threat could be born under the Chinese or Islamic calendar!

By late October 1981, he had identified two babies as the possible threat, the Potter and Longbottom children. He then had a stroke of fortune, the idiotic Potters had entrusted their well being to someone else, the cowardly Pettigrew and he had betrayed them. That is why he trusted no one with his secrets, and would deal with this matter on his own.

Late in the afternoon of October 31, he apparated to a quiet side street of Godric Hollow, as he appeared under a tree, he was unaware that the tree was being trimmed, and a heavy branch on its way to the ground had its path interrupted by his head. He was promptly put into a coma from which he would not recover.

The owner of the property, who was trimming the tree, with warning tape blocking the area had not expected someone to be hit, but immediately rushed into his house and called an ambulance. The ambulance came and collected the unconscious man and took him to hospital, with the homeowner following. At the hospital the patient was eventually admitted as a John Doe, as he had no identification on him and was dressed in Halloween costume.

The police were called and took a statement as well as inspecting the scene of the accident. After taking their notes, the police advised Mr. Carter that they were going to recommend no charges be laid against him. As they walked away the police heard him talking with his neighbours that since his birthday three months ago he had been putting off the tree trimming, why the one day he had the time to do it, some one walked past his warnings and got injured.

Epilogue

In all his planning, Voldemort had never anticipated that his body would be incapacitated, rather than destroyed and there were no followers to rescue him.

When Pettigrew realised that his new master had disappeared, he disappeared also, before irate followers came after him for selling out their leader. He could not go and ask the Potters as he thought they had beaten back and captured Voldemort and thus knew of his, Peter's, betrayal.

The population, when they realised that Voldemort had vanished came down hard on captured death eaters and demanded that they be drugged to reveal the names of their fellow death eaters. All were captured and thrown in jail. One of the names not captured was Peter Pettigrew.

The Potters and Longbottoms decided that with Voldemort unaccounted for, they would leave the country quietly, rather than live in hiding. They left a note so that Dumbledore would know they had not been killed and then they disappeared. Their children grew up under assumed names in Australia and lived happy lives, with no threats against their lives.

Thirty years later Dumbledore died, still convinced that either Voldemort would return and the missing Potter or Longbottom chidren would be the only ones capable of vanquishing him, or they had already vanquished him and had kept quiet.

A century later, a medical journal reported on a John Doe at a hospital in England who had been in a coma for over a hundred years and showed no sign of recovery or of deteriorating.

The fourth commonality that Carter and Charles had shared, was that they had each, on three separate occasions threatened a young boy at the orphanage called Tom, when he tried to bully them.

AN

Feel free to criticise or rewrite it, to make it better.

He approached Godrics Hollow shortly after the prophecy was made, he was born as the seventh month died, to parents who had each thrice defied the dark lord, he vanquished the Dark lord, he was marked , mentally, as an equal, as he performed an act which caused someone to be critically injured.

Nowhere did the prophecy state that the prophesised one would soon be born, nor that he had to be a wizard.


End file.
